This disclosure relates to an overshaft fluid transfer coupling and mounting arrangement for same.
Some machines include rotating hollow shafts through which fluid is transferred within the interior of the shaft. Often the fluid may be communicated from one end of the shaft to the other end of the shaft. However, some applications, which include spatial constraints at the shaft ends, may require fluid transfer through the radial wall of the shaft. A fluid coupling is arranged over the shaft and concentric annuli between close tolerance lands provide a transfer path between the fluid coupling and the rotating shaft. A bolted flange joint typically fastens the fluid coupling to the machine's housing.